


Pen Names

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: Real Life Superhero [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Pen Names

Mary texted you throughout the hunt, giving you updates where she could. It was appreciated, and you made sure to text the boys, as well, reminding them to come home safe. Part of you was sure you’d be greeted with a beat up Dean when they got home. You couldn’t see it going perfect. They texted you right before going after the pack, and it had been hours since you’d heard a word from anyone. You were pacing the room you shared with Dean, terrified.

“Not now, not now…” You begged for the hunt not to go bad. Taking a deep breath, you forced yourself to sit on the end of the bed. Suddenly Mary called, making you jump out of your bones. Shaking it off, you quickly answered. “Everyone make it out okay?”

“No.” She said instantly. “Cas can’t heal Sam. The damage is too deep.” She said worriedly. “I’m sitting with him in the back now.” 

Your face instantly paled. “W-what happened?!”

“Wolf had Dean pinned…” She took a deep breath. “And Sam got his attention to chase after him instead.” Your heart was hammering in your chest as you heard that. “His throat was nearly torn out, but Cas could at least stop the bleeding.”

“Oh my God!” You gasped, tears running down your cheeks.

“I know. I just wanted to warn you. Think you can get a few towels on his bed and the first aid kits from around the bunker?” She held onto her son as Dean sped. 

You got up and hurried. “Uh, yeah, yeah...why don’t you bring him to a hospital?!” You asked as you did what she asked.

“Too many questions.” She said easily. “Buckets of water, too?” 

“Got it.” You agreed to both her statement and her question. 

“Thank you.” She sniffed. “We should be there in half an hour.” She told you. 

“A-anything else I can do?”

“Don’t freak out.” She said simply. “ _ Please _ .” How were you supposed to do that? You’d never seen anything like what she described before. When you stayed quiet she let out a breath. “Maybe stay away? I’m not sure how well you are with blood.” 

“Uh, I’ll let you guys handle getting him cleaned up before I see him…” 

“Good, good.” She was trying not to freak out. “See you soon, sweetie.”

“B-Bye.” You hung up, rubbing your eyes. “Dammit, Sam.” You flopped on the, worried about your friend. The damage sounded horrifying and you knew you weren’t going to handle it well. You cried, hoping you didn’t have a funeral to attend. 

* * *

Soon Sam was spread out on his bed while Mary cleaned his wounds, Dean getting ready to stitch him up. This wasn't how he imagined ending the hunt. He was softly cursing Sam for putting himself in the line of the wolf, but knew he would’ve done the same if the roles were reversed. 

If Sam hadn't done that, Mary would have been calling you with very different news. He knows why Sam did it, but it didn’t change the fact that he was stitching up a nearly dead man. It was killing him that he might lose Sammy.

Mary made Sam comfortable despite him being knocked out. She changed him out of his torn clothes before helping with some of the smaller gashes. “Get cleaned up and check on Y/N.” She told Dean as they didn't have much left. 

Dean nodded, looking at Sam once more before going to shrug out of his clothes. He didn't want you seeing him like that. He took a while to wash his hands and arms, but eventually made it to you. “Babe?” 

You looked over and rushed to him. “Dean!” You cried, nearly crashing into him. He held you close as you sobbed. “What happened?!” You clutched him. While Mary had told you, it wasn't the same.

He lifted you with ease and carried you to your bed so he could properly hold you. “My head wasn’t in the game and it showed. I was going to be werewolf meat.” He told you. “I was about to be ripped to shreds when Sam got his attention.” He said shakily. “I tried running after them, but Cas got to it first. But it was almost too late.” He sounded regretful. “I almost got my baby brother killed!”

You shook your head. “You would have done the same for him.” You sniffled. “I hope he makes it.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do if he doesn’t.” He swallowed. “I really don’t.” His breath hitched. “I hate it when he does this.” He shut his eyes, letting tears stream down his cheeks. 

“Does this?” You asked.

“Sacrifices himself.” Dean sighed. “I know I do the same, but he...he always does it!” He shook his head. “What if this was the last time?” He choked. “What if we lose him?”

You shook your head, but you were just as terrified of that. “We won’t.” You were trying to convince yourself, as well. “Is he resting?” You wiped your eyes.

He nodded. “Has been since before we got home.” He told you. “I hope Cas can rest up enough to get some of his mojo back.” He buried his face in your neck, needing the comfort.

You ran a hand through his hair. “Is he okay?” You hadn’t heard about him being unable to heal. “I’m worried about everyone.”

Dean nodded into you. “Yeah, just wiped out.” He cleared his throat. “Mom’s wrapping things up if you want to go see Sam. Everything’s bandaged.” He knew that you would want to soon. 

“In a minute.” You nodded, hugging him tighter. “You’re both quitting.” You said softly. “That’s it.”

He couldn’t help but nod, agreeing. “He needs his uncle, too.” His hand went to your middle. “Hunter needs us both.”

“He sure does.” You kissed his cheek. You were trying to calm your breathing, and calm Dean, as well. “I opened the nursery and put our Hunter Bear in the crib.” You told him. “I hope that’s okay.”

“It really is.” He assured you. “Can we visit before we go see Sammy?” He asked, needing to be surrounded by hope for a moment.

“Yeah.” You nodded, moving off of him, but keeping a hold of his hand. “We can do that.” He followed you, and you could feel the sadness radiating off of him. It was eating at you. You opened the nursery slowly, smiling softly as you saw the bear still in place. You gave his hand a small squeeze.

He kissed your temple before going to stand by the crib. “This feels so right.” He told you. “So right.” 

You wrapped your arms around his waist, snuggling to his side. “Our baby’s home.” You breathed softly. “Where his daddy and uncle Sammy will teach him everything.” 

“Sam will help you read to him.” He said fondly. “He’s going to go nuts for all that.” 

“You are, too.” You said lovingly. “Gonna teach him how to love Baby and fix her up.” You sounded proud. 

“Heck yeah.” He whispered, smiling at the thought. “Get him little mechanic clothes and all that?”

“Yes!” You smiled up at him. “To match Daddy.” You kissed his cheek. “He’s going to be the cutest.”

“Our handsome little guy.” He nodded in agreement. He pulled you into a hug, beaming. “It helps knowing we have our little peanut back.” He kissed the top of your head.

“It does.” You hummed. “Now let’s go see our Sammy.” You tugged him towards the door.

He took a deep breath and nodded, following you. He just wanted to walk in and see his brother awake, and perfectly fine. He gently pushed you to the side so he could go first, in case things had gone south. However, Sam was just lying there, Mary by his side, holding his hand. 

You gasped softly as you saw all the bandages covering him up. “Oh, Sammy…” You went to hug Mary. “He’s too tough to let this take him from us.” 

Mary hugged you back tightly, nodding. “I hope so.” She sniffed, feeling overwhelmed. “I should’ve gotten to him faster.” It was clear that she felt guilty. 

“Mom…” Dean sighed, rubbing her back. “You know it wasn’t your fault.” He said softly. “It was mine.”

It was clear the Winchester’s were known for blaming themselves, and it made your heart break for them. You had no idea what to say, or do. You looked towards Sam, hoping he woke soon, just to know he was okay. You needed him, Dean needed him, Mary needed him...and Hunter would, too. 

Dean went and sat by his brother, bringing you into his lap to sit with him. He ran his hand over your arm. “He’s a healthy guy, so I’m sure that’ll help.” He sighed. “I’m sure he could write his own cookbook.”

“We should tell him.” You smiled. “I think he’d do amazing with that.”

“Ten bucks he goes for it. Nerd.” He patted his hand gently. “We’ll need someone to take pictures of his food for him.”

“I can find him a good camera. Research for good equipment like light boxes.” You smiled weakly. “Maybe make it a family thing?” You suggested. “Maybe you do a chapter for the non-health nuts? Have your mom do a chapter on the family meals?”

He was enjoying the distraction and nodded. “That sounds amazing. We’d have to use fake names.” He pointed out. 

“People use pen names all the time.” You kissed his cheek. “It’ll be great.” You assured him. “I can set up a website, too.”

“That’ll be an amazing wake up gift.” Mary noted. “Something he would never expect.”

“See? You’re the best thing to happen to us.” Dean said lovingly. “All of us.”

“He’s right.” Mary agreed. 

You blushed, moving to lean your head on Dean’s shoulder, blushing. “Thank you.” You said softly. You ran your fingers over his shoulders, trying to help keep him relaxed. You knew you wouldn’t move much from here. 

Before you knew it, you were nodding off. Dean continued holding you, doubting he’d get any sleep until Sam was awake. Mary noticed her son cradling you as he slept, and put a light blanket over you. She kissed both your head’s before going to finally clean up herself. Sam had a long road ahead of him. He probably wouldn’t be able to eat for a while so she made a note to get some liquids. Her heart was breaking.

Cas was resting on the stairs of the bunker when Mary walked out, but was barely able to look at her. “Oh, Cas.” she breathed. 

“I’ll be fine.” He mumbled. “Sam?” 

“He's resting. Let me help you to a room.” She moved over to help him.

“I couldn’t trouble you.” Cas shook his head, wincing. 

She shook her head. “That wasn’t a request, Castiel.” She used her ‘mom’ voice on him. “Now, I’m going to help you to a room, and you will relax in bed.”

“Yes, Mary.” He nodded, knowing arguments didn’t go well with her. “Thank you.” He gave her a weak smile.

“You saved my son. Least I could do.” She helped him up. “And I see you as one of my boys.”

“That is comforting.” He nodded. “A pleasant thought.”

She smiled softly, helping him to his room. “Let’s get you out of this coat.” She would get cleaned up after, once she was sure that he was comfortable.

He nodded, peeling off the coat with her help before laying on the bed. “Thank you, again.” He said softly.

“You bet.” She made sure he was situated before going to her room. It was her turn to shut down. By morning, she really hoped things would be better. Even a tiny bit of improvement would be good.


End file.
